


movie nights and revelations

by Shorty



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but think that his friends are so dense they don't even notice the fact that they are practically dating each other./ / Rin-centric. MakoHaru, Reigisa. Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie nights and revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: movie nights and revelations
> 
> Summary: He can't help but think that his friends are so dense they don't even notice the fact that they are practically dating each other.
> 
> Word Count: 850
> 
> Notes: It's late and I'm tired so this sucks but I really wanted to write this before I lost all of my inspiration (which might have been my first mistake, idk, the title sucks to so maybe that was my second).
> 
> As with my last fic it is based off of a prompt from marukaprompts . tumblr . com, only this time I have a DIRECT LINK to the prompt: marukaprompts . tumblr post/63129406801/id-like-to-see-rin-test-out-his-theory-by.
> 
> Once again check out this awesome blog!

It was not even two weeks after he had become friends with them again when Nagisa invites him over – to Rei's house, for some reason - to watch a movie, and he says yes.

When he gets to Rei's home, everyone else is already there, and Nagisa is just finishing up filling up three bowls of popcorn. He's barely there two minutes before Nagisa latches onto his arm and drags him into the living room.

There's only a small couch and a chair, so he plops into the chair as Makoto makes Haru, Rei, and Nagisa (even against Rei's protests of it being his house) take the couch, while he sits on a pillow in front of it.

Rei starts the movie, and it's apparent that Nagisa picked it out, because it's some summer blockbuster with multiple explosions and not a lot of plot (and while he still doesn't know Rei that well he knows enough to guess that the boy does not find the film particularly "beautiful"), but he finds himself enjoying it. He is a little surprised that it is not a horror film, knowing the blonde boys affliction for them, but figures the boy didn't want to scare Makoto.

They're about an hour in before Nagisa pauses it and announces that he needs more popcorn.

The small bowl that was handed to Rin after he had claimed the chair was only half gone, but the one Nagisa and Rei were sharing was, when Nagisa stood up holding it, empty. He doesn't even ask Rei if he can have more food before bounding into the kitchen, but Rei either doesn't mind or is used to Nagisa's shenanigans – probably the latter – and so he says nothing.

While the movie is paused, Rin looks over towards his friends to speak to them, and although Rei isn't occupied with anything he doesn't even notice, because he is shocked to find Makoto leaning back with his head in Haru's lap. They're speaking to each other, and although all he can hear are murmurs, Haru flashes a small smile and Makoto laughs quietly.

Rin pretty much trips over himself running into the kitchen, where he finds Nagisa staring intently at the microwave as it pops the bag of popcorn.

"Um." Rin says, announcing his arrival, and Nagisa whirls around with an excited "Rin-chan!"

Rin mutters another "um" and then gestures towards the living room, where Makoto and Haru can still be seen.

However, Nagisa is not shocked at all by this display, and honestly does not even seem to know what Rin is gesturing about, if his expression is any gauge.

This, of course, leads Rin to the conclusion that his friends display is not uncommon.

"Are they…um…together?" Rin asks, feeling uncomfortable as he once again gestures to the two boys.

Nagisa's stares at him oddly, before announcing, more loudly than Rin would have wanted, "What a dirty mind, Rin-chan! They're just good friends."

The microwave goes off before Rin can say anything else, and the next thing he knows Nagisa is back on the couch and the movie is started.

Rin doesn't watch the movie anymore, though, and instead focuses on his two old friends. He'd be worried they'd notice the way he was staring at them if they weren't so caught up in each other. He was pretty sure they weren't even noticing the movie.

After a few minutes of staring, though, he thinks Nagisa is right. Makoto's head is resting in Haru's lap, but all they seem to be doing is talking – not that he can hear them over the blaring noise of the TV – and so he figures it's just the way they are – they had, after all, always been close. That is, until Haru absent-mindedly begins to run his fingers through Makoto's hair, and Mako's eyes close as his mouth parts into what Rin can only imagine is a sigh of pleasure.

He turns towards Nagisa to once again gesture to them, but is shocked for the second time in the night when he sees Nagisa not focusing on the movie but on Rei.

Nagisa has popcorn in his hands, and against Rei's head shakes of "no", he is shoving the popcorn in Rei's mouth. This goes on for maybe a minute before Rei chuckles and opens his mouth for Nagisa. Their attention then goes back to the movie, but Nagisa alternates between feeding himself and feeding Rei he popcorn.

Rin looks back and forth between the four boys, Haru still running his fingers through Mako's hair as the talk, and nearly laughs out loud.

He thinks of Nagisa's claims that Mako and Haru were "just good friends", and can't help but think that his friends are so dense they don't even notice the fact that they are practically dating each other.

He figures he'll decide what to do about this in the morning and turns his attention away from the four boys on the couch and once again watches the movie, the twenty or so minutes he missed taking away practically nothing from the plot less movie.


End file.
